Mitskashi
by Grargll
Summary: Heh... Sorry for the re-upload... something got screwed. Anyways this is a short fluffy Hunny/Mori thing. R&R please and thank you


**Heads up: Contains slight incested fluff and BL**

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. The story line, however, does.**

**This is something I wrote for my friend who got excited when Mori admitted to wanting to kiss Hunny but was sheerly disappointed when nothing happened between them.**

'Takashi! Takashi!' Hunny called, grabbing the larger teens hand and tugging on it, 'Come eat cake with me and Usa-Chan!' Mori looked down at the small boy and smiles mentally. Hunny made him so happy, the way he enjoyed the silent company Mori presented him, something others' would shy away from. Everything about the little blond boy made something inside feel funny, he had come up with a few theories as to why this happened, he refused to believe the most likely at first but he had grown to accept the incested fate;

He loved Mitskuni.

Nodding slowly he followed the boy and sat in the miniature seat Hunny had saved for him. His knees rose up well over the height of the table but making his cousin happy and seeing that adorable smile made the uncomfort well worth it. He watched closely as Hunny devoured his third piece of strawberry cheesecake and he found himself lost in thought.

'Takashi? Are you okay?' Hunny asked, sounding slightly concerned. He had leaned over the table to wave in front of Mori's face.

'Hm? Yeah I'm alright... you finished eating?' Looking down at his -once again- empty plate and looking back up he nodded then attempted to stifle a yawn. Sugar never had much of an effect on him 'Mitskuni...you should sleep.'

'But I'm not-' His words were cut off by yet another yawn 'Okay, I'll go take a nap.' He was getting more and more tired with every minute that went by, the way he was walking made that apparent. Hunny stumbled onto the nearby sofa and snuggled up under the afghan that had been draped on the arm. He was out in seconds.

Mori followed Hunny to the sofa, sat on the floor beside his head and lightly brished the fine blonde hairs out of his face. Quietly he whispered 'I love you Mitskuni' and tenderly kissed his forehead.

'Mmm love you too...Takashi...' A sleepy voice sounded beside him, small hands grabbed his collar and tugged him into a soft kiss. Mori hesitated, unsure of whether or not Hunny was conscious, but succumbed to the temptation that had been haunting him for months and gently kissed back, managing to maintain his controlled composure. He soon pulled away slightly and found himself staring into bright -yet tired- brown eyes.

'I-I...' Mori started, trying to get his mess of jumbled thoughts sorted out to come up with a proper sentence. 'Why did you just do that...?' The boys eyes slid shut and he smiled slightly. His response was murmured.

'Because you've been telling me you love me every say when I go to sleep for nearly a month now. It took me until just a couple of days ago to realize that the feeling I got when you said that meant I felt the same way' Hunny opened his eye slightly and noticed a look signalling Mori's internal conflict and asked if he was alright.

'I always figured it was wrong' Mori spoke quietly 'I guess I thought there was something wrong with me...but isn't there? We're related and that may be the biggest sin in relation to love...'

'But Hika-chan and Kaou-chan do it all the time'

'They're just pretending Mitskuni. This would be real.' Hunny looked away slightly in attempt to hide his tears expressing this new pain. Mori felt his heart break. 'But... I think we could make this work. After all, love is love right?' The blondes eyes flashed and he sat up, moving into Mori's lap and cuddling up against his strong chest.

'Yeah, love is love and that'll never change. Ever...' He drifted to sleep for real this time. Mori kissed his head and pulled him closer.

'Right, never.'

**N'awww Cute right? Kinda..? Works for me.**

**Read, review, share, do with this as youd like, Im not going to demand anything. But feedback would be nice =3  
**


End file.
